Home is Where the Heart Is
by lostloner17
Summary: Carlos is a foster kid who has been brought to live at the Knights house with his new three brothers and two sisters can he learn what it means to have a real family.
1. Chapter 1

Home is Where the Heart Is

I don't own BTR

Warning: Carlos is a little OC in the first few chapters.

_**Before I start the story I want to thank all the reviews who said I should do this story. I would like to tell you that this story hits home to me because my younger brothers and sister is adopted and the way Carlos and My OC Kami acts is based on them.**_

Carlos's POV

"Ok Carlos this family actually wants you so do screw up again." Said my case worker Ms. Linda as we pulled into a small town in Minnesota.

"Doesn't matter any way no family will like me." I said while looking out the window of the snow cover town.

"That right there is the reason why." Ms. Linda said while glaring at me she stop the car and looked right at me before saying "This is your last shot DON'T screw it up." Wow good for an ego being called worthless every day.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at her man how I hated her she is such a you know.

"We're here get your stuff and get out I hope I don't have to see your face again." She said while throwing my stuff out of her car and driving off leaving me in front of a two story brick house.

'Well here goes nothing.' I thought as I took my one duffel bag and went to the front door.

_**Well there is my first chapter like it hate it. I don't think I did good on it maybe the next chapter will go better. I'll try to have it up after I get back from my vacation. Remember to review.**_

_**Thank You.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Home is Where the Heart Is

_**Well I'm back from my vacation and I have been up all night writing chapter 2. I hope this chapter goes better then the last.**_

I don't own BTR

Chapter 2

Carlos's POV

I walked to the door and rang the doorbell after a few minutes a woman with red hair answer the door.

"Hello you must be Carlos, I'm Ms. Knight please come in." Ms. Knight said I nodded and follow her into the living room where three guys were watching a hockey game on T.V. and a girl sitting on the floor playing a Nintendo DS and another girl sitting in the corner of the living room with her head on her knees.

"Kids, Carlos is here get up and say hi." Ms. Knight said. The three guys and the girl playing the DS walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Kendall and this is my sister Katie." Said the boy with blonde hair while pointing at the girl with the DS. Then the one with brownish black hair was next "Hey I'm Logan." He said.

"And I'm James." Said the last guy who was the tallest. Ms. Knight then point over to the girl in the corner.

"This is Kami, sorry about her she has been here a month and we are slowly helping her break her old habits." Ms. Knight said. Kami then looked up and started shaking and was about to start crying when James and Kendall went over to calm her down.

"Logan can you take Carlos to his room while I handle this?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Yea sure come on Carlos." Logan said.

After we got up to the room I was shocked this room was twice as big as any other room I had and it had a flat screen T.V. with a PS3 and a laptop. I turned back to Logan with a few questions on mind so I asked the most important one at the moment. "What was that all about with Kami?"

Logan looked up and sighed before saying "Each one of us have a story about how we got here Kami's is the worst of them she was Sexually, Emotionally, and Physically abuse she is really scared on males and you being a new guy just scared her more."

"Ok" I said "So what is everyone else's story?"

"Well Kendall and Katie are Ms. Knights biological kids, James was a abuse victim and me well I was homeless." Logan said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to …." I trailed off but then he ask me something I really wish he didn't ask.

"You know our stories what's yours?"

_**Well there's chapter two what should I make Carlos's story be any ideas and hopeful this chapter was better than the last any way review. Oh yeah thank you to all the people who review last time.**_

_**Thanks Again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Home is Where the Heart Is

I don't own BTR.

_**Here's chapter 3**_

Carlos's POV

I looked at Logan for the longest time. I didn't want to tell him or no one about my past yet especially since my and Kami's are so much alike.

"Uh I don't feel like talking about it yet." I said.

"Ok, you don't have to talk about it and I'm not going to force you." Logan said. I nodded before I asked "Can I have a few hours along?"

"Sure, I'm going to check on Kami, later." Logan said as he walked out.

-Logan's POV-

I left and when over to Kami's room to see Kendall standing in front of her bathroom and James was on the bed with Kami.

"Hey, how she doing?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"She's asleep." James said as he got up. He looked over at her before he asked "You don't think she will go back to her old ways do you?"

"What do you think I'm standing in front of her bathroom door for?" Kendall said.

"Well I think she'll be fine for now let's leave her along." I said.

"Ok." They said and with that we left.

-Kami's POV-

I open my eyes as soon as Kendall, James, and Logan left. I got up and walked to my bathroom after a few minutes I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and a band-aid and when to work four cuts on each wrist should put me out of my pain for a while. I was about to do my last cut on my left wrist and start on my right when the bathroom door open and there stood Carlos. I quickly try to cover my wrist so he wouldn't see but it was too late because he grabbed my wrist and remove the rag.

-Carlos's POV-

I walked out of my room hoping to find Kami maybe if she knew we went thru the same thing she would less scared of me. I saw Logan, James, and Kendall walking out of a room and going into different rooms. I peek my head in to see Kami walk into the bathroom. I waited a few minutes and started to leave when I smell something like blood I open the door to see her throw something in the sink and throw a rag over her wrist. I walk over and grabbed her wrist and remove the rag to see four bleeding cuts. I looked in the sink to see a razor cover in blood.

"What do you want?" she said almost crying.

I looked back at the sink then her and asked "Why?"

"Its how I deal with the pain." She said between sobs.

"You know there is other ways to deal besides cutting." I said while walking over to her and pulling her over to me.

"How would you know?" she said as she sat down next to me by the tub. I pull her into a hug before I pulled up my sleeve and show her my wrist she trace the scares with her fingers before looking at me.

"We have a lot in common; I want to tell you my past." I said.

_**There is chapter 3. I don't know about the blood thing **_**but my sister said that if you bleed a lot you can smell it but I don't know so for her I put it in here. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Home is Where the Heart Is

I don't own BTR

_**Here is Chapter 4. Guys be honest does this story suck because I feel like I could do better on it. PS the flashback is supposed to be Carlos telling his life story to Kami.**_

Carlos's POV

"Ok." Kami said a little bit confused.

"When I was little my parents died in a car crash being that I had no other living members of my family I was put in a group home a few weeks later I was took in by the Long family and that was the start of my life known as Hell…"

_Flashback_

"_Here is where you will be sleeping Carlos." Said Jack as they walked into a bedroom down in the basement._

"_Um why is it in the basement?" asked a six-year old Carlos._

"_So you can have some privacy." Replied Jack._

"_Ok." Said Carlos. Two weeks later Carlos just got home from school to see a pissed Susan standing in the doorway._

"_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Susan as she grabbed Carlos by the neck and carried him over to the door of the basement._

"_Please Mrs. Long you are choking me." Cried Carlos as Susan took him down the steps and turns to the right going the opposite of his room and throws him in a cage._

"_This is your room now. GOT IT." Susan said. Carlos nodded and Susan left. A few hours later Carlos woke to someone opening the door to the cage._

"_Get up Carlos I got someplace to take you." Said Jack as Carlos got out of the cage Jack pick him up and carried him to his old room. Jack then throws Carlos on the bed and tapes his mouth up then he starts pulling Carlos's pants and underwear down._

"_Don't worry it's going to be fun." Jack said as he started raping Carlos who was crying. A few hours later after he is done Jack starts kicking and punching Carlos._

"_This is how it's going to be from now on tell anyone and we WILL kill you." Said Jack_

_ End of Flashback_

"It went on like for eight years till one day the cops showed up."

_Flashback_

_The door of the Long's house got kicked in as a group of officers runs into the house._

"_Where is the boy?" a female officer ask Jack and Susan Long._

"_We don't know what you are talking about." Said Susan_

"_We found something in the basement." Yelled another officer the female officer went down to the basement to see a fourteen-year old boy in a cage cover in blood and bruises._

"_Oh my god get him help while I take care of the Longs." The female officer said as she ran upstairs and arrested the Longs. It wasn't so after that Carlos was back in a group home. But no one care about him so he found a way to deal with the pain as he found a razor in the bathroom and made the first cut on his wrist._

_End of flashback_

"So I started cutting I was in seven different homes after that but they all sent my back because they found out I was cutting after my last home I decided to stop cutting." I said Kami was crying by the end of my story I looked at her before saying.

"We need to clean those up before the others notice." We stand up but before we can do anything the door busts open and in falls Kendall, James, and Logan which pissed me off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled forgetting about Kami being in the room with me quickly left. After Kami ran out of the room I was about to go after her but the others stop me.

"Don't go after her because you just scare the crap out of her." James said.

"Well maybe if you guys would my your own fucking business she wouldn't have left." I said as I stormed out of Kami's bathroom and into my room.

_**Well that was Carlos's story it's going to get better I promise. This is the OC Carlos I warned you about. Anyways thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Home is Where the Heart Is

Still don't own BTR.

_**Well here is chapter 5.**_

Carlos's POV

It's been a week since I talk to Kami and blow up in the other's faces and let's just say it's been a bad week. It was Sunday and we were eating supper when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Ms. Knight a few minutes later she came back with the phone.

"Carlos it's for you." She said as I took the phone from her.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Carlos its Ms. Linda how's it going?" Ms. Linda said

"Well I'm still here with this family if that's what you mean." I said

"Just wait when they find out you are a cutter they will kick you out like the rest of them." Ms. Linda said with a tone that said I'm making fun of you as we speak.

Ok now I was pissed without even think I yell

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME AND AFTER THE LAST HOME I PROMISED MYSELF THAT MY NEXT FAMILY WON'T FIND OUT I'M A CUTTER SO JUST STOP MAKING ME FEEL LLIKE SHIT!" I turned around to see all of the family looking at me.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY THEY JUST FOUND OUT!" I yelled as I hang up the phone before leaving the kitchen to go to my room. Once I reach my room I pull out my duffle and started to pack all my stuff well this wasn't the shortest I have live in a house the last time it was a day and a half. As I got all my stuff together Ms. Knight, Katie, Kendall, Logan and James came into my room.

"Carlos don't you dare leave this house." Ms. Knight said

"Well you don't have to tell me I know when I'm not wanted and the looks on your faces was all the proof I needed." I said.

"We don't care that you are a cutter." Said James.

"What?" I said.

"Dude we knew you were when you was telling Kami about your life we heard you tell her you use to cut." Kendall said.

"Wait you heard my story and you still didn't throw me out." I said the three guys nodded I thought a few minutes before I asked.

"Then why hadn't you talked to me all week?"

"We thought you were still pissed at us for what happened." Logan said.

"We don't want you to leave we want you to be a part of this family when you are ready." Said Ms. Knight

"Sorry I'm not use to all this." I said

"It's ok we understand." Ms. Knight said as she and the others walk out of my room then Ms. Knight around and said "By the way you start school tomorrow."

Now tomorrow is my first day of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Home is Where the Heart Is

Still don't own BTR.

_**Here is Chapter 6 thank you for all the reviews.**_

Carlos's POV

Today is my first day of high school and I'm nervous as hell mainly because I've never been to a school of any kind. I got dressed in the only good clothes I own which were a white V-neck shirt that had a hole in it and a pair of blue jeans and my Nikes which were falling apart.

"Carlos comes on you got to be there in a few minutes and you still need to eat breakfast." Ms. Knight yelled.

"Ok." I yelled as I come down the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"Ok Carlos the guys are going to go on and I'm going to take you so we can get everything together." Ms. Knight said.

"Whatever." I said as I watch the others leave and Ms. Knight went and got her keys. Then we were off to the school.

After Ms. Knight got everything together she left now I'm stuck with the horrible truth that people are going to find out everything about me. I looked at my schedule well tried to something else I didn't want to admit is that I can't read I never even tried to learn. So here I am trying to read it after a couple of minutes I gave up and start walking then I saw Kendall, James, and Logan standing in front of a locker.

"Hey Carlos." I heard Kendall say as I walk passed them then I hear them run after me.

"What classes do you have?" Logan asks me as I looked down but before I could answer James grabs the schedule away from me and looks it over with Kendall and Logan looking over his shoulder they all look up at me before they said

"You have first with us, come on we'll take you there."

"Ok." I said while walking with them once we got to the classroom I hated it the teacher was a bitch and then she made me do something that I hated.

"Ok class as the rule goes the new student must read the whole first chapter of the book we started a week ago out loud to the class." Mrs. Jordan said while glaring at me which made me madder then I already was.

"Ok." I said as I began to read

"Ttttttthhhhhheee ffff er sssst …."

"Stop read correctly or I will send you to the office." Mrs. Jordan said

"Well just go ahead and send me to the fucking office because that's the best I can do." I said as I got up and walk out. A few minute later the principal had me in his office.

"Now Carlos we don't take to this kind of behavior Ms. Knight has already been called and you are going home for the day." Said Mr. Bitters (A/N I just had to do that) as Ms. Knight came thru the door

"I'm sorry about all this Mr. Bitters, come on Carlos we are going home." Ms. Knight said as I got up and follow her to the car, once inside she looked at me then asked

"Carlos do you not know how to act in a school?"

"Umm no I have never been before and I can't read." I said with my head down

"Well you should have told me I could've got you help." She said as we pulled into the drive way of the house.

"Now you go do whatever you want well I talk to the principal and you will return tomorrow and apologize to the teacher." Ms. Knight said as she walked off.

Great just great.

_**This chapter sucks I know. But guys I really like to thank you all because if it hadn't been to all you guys out there I never would have done this story or wrote the first two chapters of my other story the Lost years and done the side story to this. So thank you and please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Home is Where the Heart Is

Still don't own BTR

_**I finally got an OC for Kami so here is the real chapter 7.**_

Carlos's POV

Well I'm back at school today I was sitting in English when a note hit my desk.

_Carlos, _

_meet us at the lunch room we have some people for you to meet._

_James_

Lunch was right after this class so when the class was over I went to my locker then to the lunch room where I saw a the guys and a few girls sitting at a table I walked over to them.

"Oh hey Carlos." Logan said all the others look over at me and smiled.

"Hey guys um who are they?" I said as I pointed at the girls.

"Oh these are our girlfriends." Kendall said

"Carlos this is my girlfriend Lucy Morgan." James said

"This is Ronnie AnaMarie Lenny." Logan said

"This is my girl Alexandra Powers." Kendall said.

"Oh and this is Charloette Seth Matthews." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you all." I said as I sat down and I look around before asking

"Hey where's Kami?"

Then I saw Kami walk in with a guy and they went and sat at a different table.

"Who's that with Kami?" I asked.

"Thats Roy Thomas." said James as I looked back over at Kami I saw something I hadn't seen since I came Kami was laughing and actually smiling.

_**Well there is the real chapter 7 I wanted to intoduce you to the OCs. Thanks for reviewing and reading. If there is any mistakes I'm sorry no spell check.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Home is Where the Heart Is

Don't Own BTR

_**Hey guys finally an update.**_

Carlos's POV

Well it has been a week since I met the guys girlfriends and Kami's boyfriend. I was getting really close to Charloette. I think I might actually like her.

It was that night when the other guys found out I liked her. Ms. Knight had took Katie to the doctors and it was just me, Logan, Kendall, and James in the living room of the house, Kami had ran off to her room and Lucy, Ronnie, Alexandra, Charloette had come by to see if she was ok.

"Carlos do you like Charloette?" asked Logan.

"What, I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I looked back at the TV blushing.

"Whatever dude, if you do asked her to the fall dance next week." James said

Right then all the girls minus Kami came down.

"Hey, Whats going on with Kami?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Alexandra.

"Well that bitch Dakota told her if she didn't dump Roy that she would get someone to rape her again." said Ronnie as she walked over to Logan.

"Wait you four know her story?" I asked.

"Yes and Roy too." said Lucy

"Well will someone tell me what happen the whole story please." I said as I was getting mad.

"Go ahead and tell him, I don't care anymore." We all looked up to see Kami walking down the steps.

"Bye guys." She said as she walked out the door.

"We'll go with her." James and Lucy said at the same time as the walked out the door.

"Well here what we know." Kendall said

_**Like I said before I'm sorry its been a while but I got writers block and for all my OC's in the story I need to know what kind of dress and color. The next chapter is Kami's POV. thanks for the reviews**_

_**Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Home is Where the Heart Is

_**Hey Guys Thanks for all the reviews.**_

Carlos's POV

It has been at least an hour since Kami lefted and James and his girlfriend came back and said that she was coming back with Roy.

"Umm are you guys going to tell me about Kami or not." I asked as I looked at all of them.

"Well, its like this ..." Kendall trailed off as Kami came back into the living room.

"Actually I want to show all of you guys something that happen to me it will answer Carlos's question, but I want to be treated the same after you see this." Kami said

"Ok." we all said as we sat down around the room. Kami ran upstairs and come back down with a DVD.

"Ok the cops don't know about this video, and what you guys are about to see is the honest truth and this does not leave this house." Kami said.

**Video**

**The screen show a little five year old girl being pulled by a guy with jet black hair maybe in his 50s.**

**"Please don't make me do this please." The little girl cried.**

**"No." The man said smiling.**

**"Wait I'll go in her place." said a 14 year old Kami with tears in her eyes.**

**"What?" The man said as he smiled and threw the girl into a wall.**

**"Why would you do that for bitch?" He said as he came up to Kami.**

**"You have experience with me they are new so it won't be as fun with them." Kami said with a frown on her face.**

**"You know what to do bitch go to it." The man said as he lead Kami into a different room.**

**"Come on John I don't want to miss this video to sell out." The man said.**

**The video shows Kami handcuffed by her hands and feet to a bed while her legs are split and she is just in her bra.**

**"Please Matt just get this over with." Kami said while crying as Matt came up to her with a metal pole.**

**"Tonight is going to be worst bitch because you tried to save those brats." He said as he ducktape her mouth. Kami tried to get free but Matt hit her in the stomach with the pole. Then started to rape her as she cried the whole time then he took the pole and shove it inside her while her screams were getting louder. He finally but the pole out of her then turn to the other guy.**

**"John have some fun with her she is better when she is in pain." Matt said**

**"Ok." said John as he remove the tape from her mouth.**

**"I like screamers." he said before cutting her bra off her and started raping her also.**

**"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Kami as she tried to get free.**

**"NO." yelled the man as he started beating her up till she was bleeding all over.**

**"Oh yea and those stupid brats you are protecting are going to die." said Matt as he kick her once more before he left a crying Kami.**

**"John, tell the doctor she is going to need sewing again." Matt said as he left.**

**The scene went black.**

Everyone looked at Kami with sad faces.

"Kami, baby thats awful, I'm sorry you went thru that." Roy said

"I was used to it by then after all I was in it since ten." Kami said before looking around.

"I'll be in my room." Kami said and left us just staring at the screen.

_**Hope that didn't suck to bad I was tryin to use an episode of Law and Order SVU that this was happening in. My OC people if you hadn't sent in your outfit for the dance I need it before the next chapter. Thanks and keep reviewing.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Home is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 10

_**Hey guys I finally got the dance scene up I hope you like it.**_

**Noone's POV**

The girls were getting ready for the fall dance, they were all ready in their dress but was having their hair and makeup done.

Lucy was wearing a shimmery pale cream color medium length party dress with cream color open toe heels.

Ronnie was wearing a red dress that tried in the back with red ballet flats and her hair was put in a messy bun on the side.

Alexandra was wearing a sliver strapless with sliver heels and a sliver choker around her neck.

Charloette was wearing a short black spagetti strap dress with black pumps and her hair was crimped with a black rose in her hair, she also had a black cluttered necklace on.

Kami had on a pink strapless dress with sliver sping heels, her hair was up in a ponytail with a braid wrap around it that cause part of the ponytail to stick up with the locket Roy gave her.

"Kami are you sure you want to do this?" Ronnie asked. Ever since Kami showed everyone the video they have been really protective of her and it didn't help that Dakota's threats were worser everyday.

"Yes, tonight I just want to forget about the past and move on." Kami said.

"Well, I guess we better get down stairs to the guys." Said Alexandra. With that the girls walked down the stairs to the guys waiting down stairs. Each girl walked up to their boyfriend and asked.

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Each one of the guys said as they took the girls in their arms and leaded them outside and to the dance.

**At The Dance**

The gym had been done in a orange, brown, black, and red theme. It wasn't a big dance but it was an ok dance with alot of slow songs. Each guy took their girlfriend and dance with them.

**Lucy and James**

"I love you Lucy." James said as he held Lucy close.

"I love you too James." Lucy said as James pulled her closer and kiss her.

**Alexandra and Kendall**

"Kendall, I just want to thank you so much." Alexandra said.

"What for?" Kendall asked.

"For being there for me thru it all." Alexandra said as Kendall pulled her into a hug.

**Ronnie and Logan**

"You look amazing, and beautiful and ..." Logan said but Ronnie stop him.

"Logan, Shut up you look good youself." Ronnie said.

**Kami and Roy**

"You know you could do so much better than me." Kami said

"No your the best thing thats ever happen to me." Roy said

"So you still want to be with me despite my past." Kami asked

"I don't give a crap about your past, its in the past you don't have to worry about it no more." Roy said

"Thanks." Kami said as Roy kissed her forehead.

**Charloette and Carlos**

"Hey Charloette I was wondering?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm." Charloette said.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Charloette said as Carlos pulled her closer to him.

_**Well here was the dance scene I hope you like it.**_

_**Thanks**_


	11. Chapter 11

Home is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone I wasn't going to update but I had an idea about family get to gather so this is my Thanksgiving idea i hope its liked.**_

**Carlos's POV**

I'm so not looking for to this day, well really its for one reason no family has ever welcome me to join Thanksgiving with them.

All of my past foster families had me eat with them but I was not welcome the families looked at me with disgush. I didn't need to go through that again so I went down stairs to talk to Ms. Knight.

"Hey, Ms. Knight..."

"Carlos, honey you been here for two months now call me Mama K." Ms. Knight said as she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Ok, I was wondering what does your family do for Thanksgiving?" I asked as she put the ham in the stove.

"Well my family and my husband parents come over and we eat at six an just sit around and talk." Ms. Knight said.

"I didn't know you had a husband." I said

"Yea, he died in 9/11." Ms. Knight said as she look around the kitchen to aviod eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I said she smiled at me.

"It's fine, now I know there is a reason you want to know what we do for Thanksgiving." she said

Damn she is good.

"Yea, I've had bad events happen to me on Thanksgiving so I don't want to eat with everyone else is that ok?" I asked she nodded yes before saying .

"You still have to eat in the kitchen, but not with everyone else."

"OK."

**5:30 Thanksgiving Day (still Carlos's POV)**

I was playing the Xbox with Logan when someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kendall said as he got up. A few minutes later Kendall returned with a elderly couple and a woman.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa Cates and Aunt Kari." The others said.

"Hi Mom and Dad, sister." Ms. Knight said as they hugged.

"Who this?" Kari asked as she looked at me.

"This is Carlos he is the new foster kid that is living here." Ms. Knight said.

"Hi." I said.

"Ok lets go into the kitchen so I can finish cooking." Ms. Knight said.

The ladies went into the kitchen to finish cooking as Mr. Cates sat down on one of the chairs.

"What are you boys playing?" He asked.

"Xbox Kinect." James said as he got done beating Kendall on one of the games.

After a few more minutes of playing someone knock on the door again.

"I'll get it." Ms. Knight said as she went to the door.

She return with a man and a woman.

"Carlos, Kami, this is Mr. and Mrs. Knight."

"Hi." We both said at the same time.

"Well everyone its time to eat." Ms. Knight said as everyone made theie way to the dining room and me to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mr. Knight came into the kitchen.

"Why ain't you eatting with the family?" He asked me.

"Didn't feel welcome." I said as I start to take a bite of food Mr. Knight took my plate.

"Hey." I said as I follow him to the dining room as he sat my plate down and then he sat down.

"There now here is the whole family." He said.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I had an actual family.

_**Well here is chapter 11. I don't know what you guys all do for Thanksgiving but at my house we eat at 6 and we also eat ham. The Xbox thing **_**came from a commerical I saw I don't know if you all know what I'm talking about. Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN**_

_**I'm sorry about not updating this story but the truth is I have lost my muse for it. I hope working on some others stories will bring it back but I'm really sorry.**_

_**Please give me some ideas for this story.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

AN

I'm sorry to say this but due to a bunch of insults on my stories I have decided to not update them.

In a week I will erase all my stories and I won't be writing and more.

I will still review but that is all.

Again I am really sorry :(

But I would like you honest opions so message me if you don't want me to stop or if you do because I really want to know what you all think.

I'm really sorry :(


	14. AN

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
